Bosnia and Herzegovinaball
Bosnia and Herzegovina, or simply Bosniaball is a countryball in Balkan Peninsula, which is in southeastern Europe. Brief History has a history full of wars. At first his father Kingdom of Bosniaball was hiding in the mountains and nobody couldn't find him, so he created his kingdom and his own religion called "Church of Bosnia" (a.k.a. Bogomil) because Catholics and Orthodox were too boring. Later Ottomanball found where he lives and killed him, then he became worst adoptive father to his little son, Bosniaball. Then he made him HALF! kebab. After that Austria-Hungaryball took Bosniaball from Ottomanball, he became his second and best! adoptive father, but that made Serbiaball angry so he started WWI. At the end Bosniaball was adopted by Yugoslaviaball, but finally escaped together with Croatiaball, Sloveniaball and Macedoniaball. Climate of Clay According to the CIA World Factbook Bosnia and Herzegovinaball can into hot summers and cold winters (isn't that what the seasons are meant to be) Other Stuff Bosnia and Herzegovinaball has minerals such as coal, iron ore and nickel. It can into earthquakes and Bosnia and Herzegovinaball can read. Serbiaball doesn't agree to its boundaries and wants more clay. Bosnia and Herzegovina has 24 airports, and still can't into space. Of worst insult to Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is naming cheese pie as burek. Burek beeing only with meat. It's punishable by death or burning at stake. Bosnia and Herzegovina has of only rainforest in Europe, Perućica. How to draw Drawing Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is moderately simple # Draw a basic circle with blue # Draw a yellow triangle # Draw white stars next to yellow triangle # Add eyes and your done Relationships Every neighbour loves Bosniaball because they make great ćevapi and burek, except Serbiaball (they love their food tho). Serbiaball wants to remove Bosniaball because they are HALF! kebab. Friends EUball - Gib moniez pl0x.. Germanyball - Friends cause Germanyball has lots of money. He good investor and he of father to EUball. Kosovoball - I am so proud of you...Yuo can into remuvings Serbiaball! Sloveniaball - HOW DARE YUO ENSLAVE ENSLAVE ME!'Da richest stepbrother. Turkeyball - '''NO, I DON'T WANNA MARRY YUO! AND STOP COMING TO LIVE ON MY CLAY! ' He laiks to bulid mosques and Turkish schools on my clay. But he son of '''evil scum occupator worst adoptive father EVAR!Ottomanball, so we cannot into good friendship! Japanball - He said i can into kawaii! He gibs of many bus and is of very good turist and friend. Croatiaball - Cheapest holidays in da world! He of sarma hater tho! Best stepbrother EVAR! He of helpings me to remuv Serbiaball back when we habings war. Canadaball - He's very friendly, also, of excellent job provider Enemies Serbiaball - REMUV CETNIK!STOP TAKING OF CLAY!!! IT IS MINE AND NOT YOURS!!! AND GIB BACK SANJAK! My very evil and strange stepbrother who wants to remuv me. ISISball - Stop following me you scum mujaheddin, yuo madafakas of destroy my secularism and multicultural histori He of very strange madafaka that wants to take my clay. GALLERY Bosniaball_and_Bosniakball.png|Bosniaball and his friend Republic of Bosniaball (also called Bosniakball). 10264537_258057954378607_2126444843135241331_n.png.jpg|Bosnia jus' want be alone 10492001_426409140832328_8828665526664281556_n.png|Situation with Republic Of Srpska TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png History_of_bosniaball.png|History of Bosniaball! By:Hazbulator Because.jpg bosnian forelock.jpg Balkan Daycare.png Neum in a Nutshell.jpg|How Bosnia got Neum Bosnia17.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Comic 12.jpg Tumblr n4qbh7xnuz1szo7eyo1 1280.png Sd06SiH.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Former kebab removers Category:Europe Category:Protestant Category:Europoor Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Islamball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Independent Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Navy, Yellow, White Category:Bosniaball Category:Bosnia Category:Bosniak Category:Herzegovinaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Eastern Europe Category:Kebab Defender Category:Islamic Category:Muslim Category:Yugoslav Wars Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Slav Category:Balkan Category:Balkan Wars